The present invention relates to an improved portable seeder which is particularly designed to prevent the seeder from getting stuck by tiny seeds or by fertilizer grains falling under the turning plate in operation; seeds and fertilizer grains can be easily removed from between the turning plate and the base mount which is provided with a number of through holes thereon. The present seeder can be operated with ease and seeds are dispensed evenly and the stageless control of the seed dispensing means makes the present seeder function in a more ready manner.
Generally, the conventional seeder, as shown in FIG. 6, is equipped with a base mount 10 in connection to a transmission mechanism 12 having a rock arm 11. The rotation shaft 13 of the transmission mechanism 12 sticking out of the surface of the base mount 10 is fixedly associated with a turning board 14; and a cover 15 is disposed on top of the assembly as a cover only with an opening left. A rudder member 16 housed in the cover 15 is disposed above the turning board 14 with a fixed stop plate 17 located at the side of the opening and a container 18 is fixed on the top thereof. A control stick 19 led through the container 18 is engaged with a feeder control disc 20 so that the actuation of the control stick 19 can vary the area of the opening of the control disc 20 in association with the bottom opening of the container 18. A top lid 21 is located on top of the container 18. The middle of a crank arm 22 and the end of a fixing rod 23 are engaged with a fixing piece disposed at the back of the cover 15, and the upper end of the fixing rod 23 is secured to the container 18 . The lower end of the crank arm 22 having a slot 24 is engaged with an eccentric shaft disposed at the end of the rock arm 11 of the transmission mechanism 12, and the upper end thereof is pivotally engaged with a swing arm 25 extended from the container 18. A pickaback strap 26 associated with the container 18 is provided in addition.
The above cited prior art seeder can be supplied with a great amount of seeds in the container 18, and an operator has to actuate the rock arm 11 to spin so as to make the rotation shaft 13 and the turning board 14 to rotate; meanwhile, the crank arm 22 in cooperation with the swing arm 25, rudder member 16 and the feeder control disc is controlled and adjusted by the control stick, seeds or fertilizer grains are dispensed into the turning board 14 whereby seeds or fertilizer grains can be spread in a specific area.
This kind of prior art seeder is equipped with a simply structured turning board 14 having a number of radially disposed dispelling plates thereon; the diameter of the turning board 14 is smaller than the dimension of the cover 15 so as to permit the turning board to rotate freely; and the turning board 14 mounted to the base mount is provided with no through holes at all. Thus, the seeds or fertilizer grains falling into the space between the turning board and the cover due to the centrifugal force will easily cause the turning board 14 to get stuck. To remove the trouble seeds or grains from the area is relatively difficult because the base mount 10 is provided with no through holes at all.
Moreover, the control stick 19 extending through the container 18 from top to bottom is relatively hard to actuate due to the friction against the seeds and fertilizer grains in one aspect; and the control disc 20 disposed at the bottom thereof is difficult to rotate in another aspect.
The swing arm 25 is actuated to rock by the crank arm 22 driven by the transmission mechanism 12, the pressure produced as a result of the accumulation of the seeds and fertilizer grains thereon makes the same operate with difficulty, resulting in discontinuous and uneven discharge of the seeds and grains.
Furthermore, the rudder member 16 is provided with a flexible means engaged with a number of specific grooves disposed on the periphery of the cover 15, and the rudder member 16 is able to move only with the flexible means disengaged with the grooves, the staged control of the rudder member 16 and the disengagement of the flexible means make the operation of the same inconvenient.